Entre Sueños
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Syaoran tiene siempre el mismo sueño, sin saber porque, hasta que descubre lo que ocurre, esperando volver a ver a la persona que ama, aunque no la conozca pequeño One shot denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Card Captors Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP**

**.**

**.**

**Entre sueños**

**.-.-.**

**Este One Shot es traído por Reto de La pagina de Facebook AmantesDeLosFanfic (Amantes De Los Fanfic) **

Todos los días era la misma rutina en la mansión Kinomoto. Día, tras, día no porque fuera rutina, no la rutina no tenía nada que ver son ello, la mansión Kinomoto que siempre estaba vacía excepto dos veces al mes cuando Fujitaka Kinomoto junto a su mujer visitaban a sus hijos, haciendo que la gran mansión Kinomoto fuera habitable aunque fuera por esos dos únicos días

Sakura se sentó en la mesa mientras los sirvientes servían el desayuno, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había conversado con su madre, para una chica rica como ella el hecho de no ver a sus padres era algo natural, tanto como respirar (hasta donde recordaba) claro que no quitaba el hecho que lo sintiera extraña esa mañana en especial algo había cambiado Sakura no sabía que era pero su mundo había cambiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran se levanto con la cara llena de sudor, había tenido el mismo sueño, durante los últimos días no podía recordar cómo había comenzado todo, ni cuando había comenzado a tener esos sueños, solo sabía que algo en el sabia que significaba

– ¿de nuevo? –su prima pregunto mientras le serbia una taza de café –deberías dejar de tomar café, quizá eso te está afectando –dijo de forma burlona mientras, ponía el desayuno Meiling y syaoran siempre habían estado juntos eran como hermanos y cuando Meiling tuvo la grandiosa idea de escapar con su novio a mitad de la noche un 8 de diciembre para terminar sola el 24 de diciembre syaoran la había apoyado al ser rechazada por la familia, al pertenecer a una familia tradicionalista lo que ella había hecho era una violación a toda decencia, así que pese a lo que le dijeran había llevado a Meiling a vivir a su departamento, haciendo que el dinero por parte de su familia desapareciera para el, quedando prácticamente en la quiebra

–llegaras tarde a demás ¿no es tu ultimo año ya?

–si oficialmente soy un chico de tercer grado, de instituto lo que me hace prácticamente un adulto -syaoran rio y salió del departamento su ultimo año por fin había comenzado un año sin duda esperado, pero sobre todo el ultimo año donde tendría que lidiar con los problemas de sus compañeros

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol Hiraguizawa veía la pizarra de anuncios colocada sobre el pasillo principal cuando vio llegar a syaoran su piel era tan blanca como un papel como si hubiera visto un fantasma, o al menos a la vista de el así lucia

– ¿tuviste ese sueño de nuevo? – le pregunto mientras caminaba su lado

–si

–vaya amigo si sigues así terminaras como un zombi –bromeo el ingles con su amigo. Syaoran esbozo una leve sonrisa que se fue esfumada cuando choco con una chica

.

Tomoyo espero a Sakura en la entrada de la escuela no tenía una cara agradable, lo que le indicaba que era probable que sus padres hubieran vuelto, porque solo en esas ocasiones Sakura parecía molesta y distraída (más de lo normal) Tomoyo suspiro cuando la tuvo frente a ella

–y bien que tal la reunión familiar –bromeo la chica. Pero Sakura no sonrió

–Solo quiero terminar este año y poder irme de aquí –contesto de forma cortante caminando rápido deteniéndose de golpe al chocar con alguien

Por un instante Sakura y syaoran se vieron fijamente y lo sintieron "esta aquí" sintieron eso al mismo tiempo como si una mirada les hubiera indicado que era lo que buscaban los dos "esta aquí" pensó syaoran al ver los ojo verdes de la chica y no solo por su belleza, fue más bien un presentimiento que las cosas estaban comenzando a cambiar, que las cosas cambiarían. Al mismo tiempo Sakura sintió una descarga pero no por lo guapo que era el chico, fue por la mirada de el y en un instante sintió que el tiempo podía detenerse con solo ver sus ojos

–¿estás bien? –pregunto syaoran mas por reflejo que por cortesía, aun sentía la respiración acelerada, muy difícil pensar que eso fuera amor a primera vista, pero tal vez si, y lo estaba sintiendo de una forma directa.

Sakura sostuvo la respiración cuando él le extendió su mano y con sumo nerviosismo la tomo, las cosas que lo dos sintieron fueron tan diferentes para tan iguales

–Sakura llegaremos tarde –Tomoyo rompió el encanto jalándola de un brazo

Syaoran vio como se alejaba sintiendo una especie de tristeza, la conocía, pero no estaba seguro de donde, quizá la había visto por la escuela pero…

Todo estaba cambiando, todo estaba girando demasiado rápido ese día diez de noviembre las cosas habían cambiado en su mundo, ese mundo en el que estaba

Eriol noto la mirada de syaoran, pero también el lo sitio la extraña aura que emanaba de ellos dos si eso no era amor a primera vista, era algo más raro

–sabes ayer pensé que las cosas pasan, ya sabes de improvisto, mientras más esperas nunca pasan, y entonces dejas de buscar y ahí está la respuesta, syaoran quizá si dejas de perseguir un sueño te enfoques en la realidad.

Syaoran le devolvió la mirada pero Eriol comprendió que no lo veía a él la mirada de syaoran estaba en alguna parte menos ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura apenas pudo mantener el paso mientras era arrastrada por Tomoyo, a su mente vinieron los ojos del chico lo conocía lo sabía, lo había visto por la escuela pero nunca había despertado su interés como el verlo de cerca, su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, difícil saber si era por ser arrastrada por Tomoyo o era provocado por algo mas, de pronto sintió un dolor en el pecho

-¿Sakura despierta? Oyó la voz de Tomoyo pero le parecía distante, como si no estuviera ahí, débilmente asintió tratando de entender por qué se sentía así

.

Syaoran oyó a Eriol pero su voz resonaba lejos como un eco distante

–si dejas de buscar en tus sueños quizá descubras lo que te pasa –había dicho Eriol pero de pronto no había sido él, Eriol lo veía o el veía a Eriol la mente de syaoran se lleno de dudas ¿cuando había comenzado todo?….no podía recordarlo

–Despierta –oyó a lo lejos, era Eriol…. Syaoran no estaba seguro de nada de pronto todo dejo de tener sentido

.

.

Sakura trato de recordar cómo había terminado ahí, después de todo era un dia normal si lo veía desde cualquier perspectiva, pero no era para nada normal, Sakura había olvidado algo

–_¿lo encontraste? –se pregunto en ese momento de confusión –lo encontré –se respondió y sonrió_

Sakura comprendió porque nunca antes había prestado atención a syaoran a pesar de haberlo visto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran abrió los ojos la mirada de Eriol lo tranquilizo un poco aunque el verlo le hizo ver que había sido un sueño, pero no cualquier sueño syaoran al fin había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba sabia su nombre eso le haría más fácil reconocerla y lo sabia syaoran lo sabía, de una manera que no comprendía que ella también lo buscaba como él.

Sakura abrió los ojos en el hospital y sonrió por primera vez desde que soñara con la mirada de esa persona jamás había sabido quien era pero ahora había visto su cara sin duda ella lo encontraría de nuevo como lo hizo en su sueño, porque de algo estaba segura lo que había visto en su mirada se quedo grabada en ella, y sin duda se volverían a ver, y no sería solo en sueños

.

Eriol salió del cuarto donde estaba syaoran el doctor había pedido hablar con él. Eriol vio a la hermosa joven de cabello negro

–por aquí –dijo el doctor y Eriol lo siguió

Tomoyo salió del cuarto de Sakura fue por un poco de agua necesitaba refrescarse desde el accidente que tuvo su amiga cuando choco las poca veces que estaba consiente hablaba de un chico, aunque nunca lograba saber quién era, era cada vez más frecuente que Sakura entrara en la inconsciencia solo para ver al chico. Tomoyo estaba segura que eso no le hacía ningún bien a su amiga

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"tengo que verlo" Sakura de pronto vio a Tomoyo

–Sakura me haces caso llegaremos tarde –decía Tomoyo, jalándola todavía del brazo

Sakura se soltó dejando sorprendida a Tomoyo por la forma en que lo hizo. Y sin dar explicación corrió

Syaoran ya no oía a Eriol. En un arrebato salió corriendo ni el mismo sabia porque solo sabía que la vería tenia esa seguridad en él y inexplicablemente cuando se encontraron fue como si el tiempo se detuviera –te encontré –dijeron al mismo tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eriol oyó las palabras del doctor con suma atención, pensó en u amigo y en lo sueños que tenia, desde el accidente de inicio de año cuando choco contra una chica en su auto

Eriol sabía que syaoran no tenia mas familia su prima había muerto a mano de su novio, se lamento por el ¿Qué podía hacer el por syaoran? A lo mejor como había dicho el doctor afrontar el hecho que podía entrar en coma de forma permanente, tal vez era lo mejor al menos ahí tenía una vida, había encontrado a alguien

.

Tomoyo lloraba Sakura había vuelto a quedarse dormida ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Se sentía impotente a parte que los padres de sus amiga parecían demasiado ocupados como para visitarla sin contar a su hermano quien parecía no querer aceptar la situación de su hermana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–¿si este es un sueño? –pregunto Sakura tomando la mano de syaoran

. –si este es un sueño te encontrare de nuevo en la realidad porque te he buscado, toda mi vida, e incluso en sueños te buscare y si no es un sueño, al fin te encontré, pero lo sé al igual que tu lo sabes, que esto es un sueño

Sakura asintió sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, no quería despedirse de, el. No de esa forma

–te encontrare de nuevo –dijo syaoran

–Soy Sakura Kinomoto y sé que nos volveremos a encontrar –una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

–soy syaoran Li

Sakura abrió los ojos una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla ahora sabia su nombre y tenía la certeza de que lo encontraría de nuevo

Syaoran emitió una sonrisa no sabía cómo pero la vio desaparecer en una luz. Esperando volver a verla aunque fuera en sueños

Eriol recibió la noticia del doctor syaoran había entrado en coma solo le queda la esperanza que en su sueño hubiera encontrado a quien tanto ansiaba

. –te encontrare –dijo Sakura –syaoran Li –aun si tengo que buscarte en sueños

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

bueno esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió mientras actualizo mis demás historias espero sea de su agrado


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

Este Fic pertenece a la comunidad de la página de facebook AmantesDeLosFanfic

ENTRE SUEÑOS II

Sakura abrió los ojos con la sensación de vacío había dormido pero estaba vez no estaba el, desde que había salido des hospital no había vuelto a soñar con él, había hecho lo posible por encontrar al chico pero no había tenido mucho éxito

–Deja de buscar Sakura –la voz de Tomoyo la hizo voltear

–debo encontrarlo, se lo prometí además…

–además estas volviéndote loca, no sabes si realmente existe, y no lo has vuelto haber en tus sueños

Sakura negó con la cabeza, ella quería seguir buscándolo algo en su mente le decía que él era real no solo el producto de una contusión en la cabeza, pero no se lo diría a Tomoyo al menos no por el momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eriol iba tres veces a la semana a visitar a su amigo así había sido desde el último mes, sin ningún cambio en su situación seguía sumergido en la inconsciencia. Eriol se pregunto si algún día despertaría o si algún día dejaría de respirar, pensar en eso lo asustaba pero era una posibilidad que estaba presente como un reloj que marca la hora su amigo podría detenerse para siempre. Eriol sintió miedo y frustración se culpaba a el mismo por el accidente, no demoraba mucho tiempo en el cuarto no podía ver como la cara de su amigo iba perdiendo la forma que el conocía

–Disculpe –dijo al chocar con una chica de pelo largo

Tomoyo choco con Eriol y continuo su camino no podía creer que los padres de su amiga no se tomaran la molestia de acompañarla a sus revisiones, pero no le indignaría tanto si al menos Touya decidiera salir de ese caparazón que se había formado alrededor, desde el accidente de Sakura la había culpado y su relación con el había terminado, eso sumado a encontrarlo con Nakuru, había hecho que Tomoyo se sintiera cada vez más extraña al lado de Sakura de no ser por la amistad que las unía bien pudo haber salido corriendo a cualquier lugar lejos de ahí

Sakura sintió una extraña sensación al pasar por el pasillo de cuidados internos y una extraña pregunta la rondo "jamás has buscado en hospitales" –se dijo para si misma y si el chico que ella conocía estaba como ella, quizá esa era la razón por la que no había encontrado a Syaoran Li

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran comió su almuerzo era tan extraño una parte de, el sabía que no pertenecía a ese lugar, o tal vez pertenecía mas de lo que quería admitir, simplemente que una parte de su mente aun estaba perdida en otro sitio, esperando por alguien que quizá nunca llegaría, después de conocerla y comprender que el estaba atrapado en algún lugar de un macrocosmos, como los fuegos fatuos quizá ese era su lugar si estaba muerto, significaba que la chica seguía viva porque no la había vuelto haber pero si eso era solo una compleja forma que su conciencia atrapada había tomado, y tampoco estaba mal, al menos en ese lugar tenía a su prima incluso era una realidad linda, una realidad que el podía aceptar

–durmiendo entre sombras –de pronto se escucho a el mismo decirlo –aunque quisiera deshacerse de esa sensación de abandono ahí estaba persistía y luego esa voz, que era la que le hablaba queriéndolo desgarrar, su corazón se oprimió al verla cruzar el patio de la escuela caminando, algo estaba mal con ella, su mirada era sombría no era como la vez que se despidió de ella… syaoran sintió miedo mucho miedo.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se despidió de Tomoyo cerró la puerta de su cuarto aunque no importaba después de todo siempre estaba sola una lagrima rodo por su rostro que fue seguida por un torrente de mas amigas como quienes se deslizan por un tobogán

Tick, tock escuchaba el sonido del reloj en su cuarto entonces recordó todo y comprendió por que syaoran estaba ahí..

–Disculpe busco a alguien –había preguntado a una enfermera después de salir de su revisión con el médico, la voz le temblaba pero no era por la emoción era por los recuerdos del accidente, tan rápido y tan lento, así paso el tiempo para Sakura

– ¿a quien busca? –pregunto la enfermera con la habitual sonrisa de quien trabaja un turno doble y quiere irse a su casa

–Syaoran Li –Sakura sintió que su voz salió como un murmullo y que era inaudible

–¿es pariente del joven Li?

–no lo soy ¿porque está aquí?

La enfermera la vio con la mirada ceñuda como quien no sabe que decir o peor como quien ve con desconfianza a una persona, así lo percibió Sakura

. –el joven no puede recibir visitas, su estado es delicado, se encuentra en coma

Sakura sintió que el tiempo mismo se detenía y los recuerdos, esos recuerdos que no quería ver, vinieron tuvo que sostenerse para no perder la compostura y sobre todo que Tomoyo no notara como estaba cuan do volviera del baño

Sakura vio el reloj de su cuarto el tiempo no se había detenido solo porque ella recordara

Y ahí estaba ella frente al volante discutiendo con Tomoyo "¿Por qué lo había hecho? " se pregunto en ese momento si tan solo no hubiera decidido detenerse

–Bájate –grito Sakura a Tomoyo

–Bien me bajo –grito la amatista dando un portazo

Sakura arranco el coche "¿Por qué no solo se disculpo con su amiga?" se pregunto mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos como cascada

Y ahí estaba ese auto Sakura piso el acelerador y lo impacto no sabía porque pero pensándolo y recordándolo vio la cara del joven que conducía ella había sido la culpable, ella quien buscaba desesperadamente acabar con su vida ese día había fallado en el intento, en cambio había tal vez destruido la vida de alguien más, pero no solo eso, lo había conocido en sueños, en esos sueños hermosos donde se había enamorado de el, pero ahora no podía verlo, porque el estaba en un lugar donde ella no podía alcanzarlo en los límites de la inconsciencia donde sus sueños ya no llegaban. Ya no podía volar hasta su lado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran comprendió lo que estaba pasando en su mente trato de gritarle que todo estaría bien, ella no podía encontrarlo no de esa manera, al menos el quería que ella tuviera lo que le tal vez no podría tener…..

Eriol camino por los pasillos llovía a pesar de que el clima se pronosticaba despejado, escucho por la radio de su auto a Jim Stuart quien decía que se trataba de una precipitación pasajera, pero en el fondo Eriol presentía lo peor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura abrió los ojos y sonrió –te encontré

Syaoran la abrazo – ¿por qué volviste aquí?, no debiste

Sakura lo vio con sus ojos verdes y llenos de lagrimas –fue mi culpa

Syaoran la abrazo porque sabía a qué se refería con esas palabras…

–solo fue…

Hospital 16:30

Un accidente –dijo Eriol mientras llenaba el papeleo y vio llegar a la chica de pelo negro con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras las enfermeras atendían a la chica en la camilla. Eriol encontró desgarradoras las lágrimas de la chica

–¿estás bien? –pregunto mientras ofrecía su pañuelo

–lo estaré

–tu amiga se pondrá mejor

–espero que no –Tomoyo se sorprendió a si misma al decir esas palabras –es solo que ella parece más feliz cuando duerme, sonara tonto pero conoció a alguien en sus sueños un chico, creo que quiere volver a verlo, al menos no lo verá aquí, lo ha buscado

Eriol escucho la plática de la chica y quedo sorprendido

–el es mi amigo pero el, en este momento, todavía no se

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–¿que habrá pasado? –Pregunto Sakura –¿por qué Es tán difícil? yo debí conocerte en otro momento –ese día yo no quería conocer a ese chico, al inicio de clases, la cita

–Era conmigo –dijo syaoran –esa cita era conmigo , pero tampoco quería conocerte, tal vez no era el momento para hacerlo, en cambio te encontré aquí entre sueños, ni siquiera este lugar es real, justo ahora no se si tu eres real

–lo soy aquí y ahora soy real, tanto como lo podría ser en el otro lugar

– ¿lo sabías sobre mi? –pregunto syaoran

–no volvería a verte si no lo intentaba, te alejas cada vez más, lo supe cuando me entere de el lugar donde estabas

–aun así aquí estas, lo que significa que tu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–morirá –dijo Eriol con la voz quebrada el doctor me lo dijo no despertara, y tal vez muera

Tomoyo se quedo sorprendida ante el comentario

–tu amigo el debe ser muy importante para ti

–lo es, pero no puedo hacer nada por el

–tal vez creas que estoy loca pero creo que ello dos estaban destinados a conocerse no en esta vida

Eriol esbozo una ligera sonrisa –¿crees que estén juntos?

–quiero tener fe en que todo es posible….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–si estamos juntos todo es posible quizá este no sea nuestro final –dijo syaoran abrazándola –yo estaba destinado a conocerte tal vez no en esta vida, quizá solo te conocería en sueños pero te conocí y eso es lo que importa y no tengo ninguna duda en mi

Sakura lo beso –te ame en mis sueños y te amare siempre, en esta vida y en la otra

–juntos siempre –dijo syaoran y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eriol sonrió tímidamente con la mirada al cielo, por un momento creyó poder verlos

–Están ahí –dijo Tomoyo –en alguna parte siempre los veo

–Ellos se encontraron y nos ayudaron a encontrarnos –Eriol sonrió al ver la nube en forma de corazón –creo que ellos lo planearon así

–creo que todo es posible

Tomoyo deposito las flores en la tumba

–al menos pudieron conocerse en esta vida aunque fuera por poco tiempo

–Lo suficiente para saber que se amarían –contesto Eriol y leyó

_**Syaoran & Sakura Li **_

_**Un amor mas allá de los sueños **_

_**.**_

Tomoyo recordó que Sakura había despertado, y que syaoran también lo había hecho como una sincronización que no tenia explicación, ambos habían despertado solo para verse en esta vida, aunque fuera por una semana eso fue lo que duro esa luz, una semana en la que Sakura lo encontró, y él a ella solo para prometerse amor

Tomoyo y Eriol guardaron un momento de silencio tenían la certeza que los dos estaban juntos mas allá donde lo sueños se funden en el universo, como fuegos fatuos que explotan en ese lugar en alguna parte ellos dos seguían amándose, como lo hicieron en sus sueños.

N/A: Bueno con este capítulo termina esta historia lo sé es triste pero así era la historia desde un principio, espero no me quieran matar mucho espero sus Review´s


End file.
